


医生，我有病！

by Zengwuya



Category: Real Peaple
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengwuya/pseuds/Zengwuya





	

那个人应该又睡了吧。  
神木推开门后迎接自己的是满屋子的黑暗和安静。两人工作忙的时候经常凑不到一起，好几次回来对方都睡了，要么就是对方回来自己睡了。就连性生活都很久没有过了。不管是自己还是小健都是嗜睡的人，根本没办法等到对方回来……  
这样想想，不禁觉得有些委屈。

神木刚要伸手去开灯，听到了一声闷哼。  
“小健？”  
“啊……隆，你回来了？”声音听起来不对劲，像是生病了，很痛苦的样子。  
神木一下子紧张起来，开了灯，循声跑到沙发前看到蜷在沙发上的佐藤，先是蹲下身子摸了摸佐藤的额头。  
还好，不烫。  
“小健，怎么了？哪里痛吗？”  
“能扶我回房间躺着吗？”  
神木看到到佐藤此刻痛苦的表情，马上伸手抱住佐藤，打算把他抱起来，却不料这个所谓的“病人”力道那么大把自己拉进臂弯里。  
“医生，我全身都有些不舒服，可能需要一些特殊的治疗才会好。”低沉的，性感的，充满色气的声音就这么带着几分暧昧的气息呼在神木耳尖。  
诶？！！！  
神木此刻已经心乱如麻，大脑当机了。所以小健并没有生病？！所以这是骗我的？诶？！！！我们是要做点什么吗？啊啊啊啊！这个样子的小健好性感怎么办？！！啊啊啊啊！我该怎么办？！诶？！我要怎么回应他？

不用看佐藤都知道自己的恋人此刻无措的，慌张的，满脸通红的可爱样子，内心肯定早已不知作何反应了。  
“那……那小健你哪里不舒服呢？”  
“噗。”听到这声僵硬的回应，佐藤没忍住，笑了。自己这位可爱的恋人啊，平时在节目上，外人面前毫不掩饰地打着直球说多么喜欢自己，到真正被撩了却害羞得不行，简直屡试不爽。  
“啊！小健好坏心眼啊！这么捉弄人家！我……”神木话还没说完就被佐藤突如其来的吻封住了。  
不出意料，神木再次当机了。  
再加上抱着自己的那个人手开始在自己身上不安分地游走，松开后却用纯良无辜地眼神看着自己，“医生，身体检查不用先脱衣服吗？”  
神木深呼吸了几次之后，终于颤抖着深处双手开始解佐藤的扣子，佐藤就这么坐着看着他，脸上挂着深不可测的笑容，耐心地等他解。  
不行，好紧张怎么办？啊啊啊！小健你不要用这样的眼神看着我啊！我会更加紧张的啊！怎么办怎么办？好久没做过了怎么办啊？！  
佐藤完全无视了神木的紧张，在扣子解到一半时，佐藤直接将衣服脱下，露出纤细漂亮的肌肉，看得神木脸更加红了一些。  
“那……那么，这位病人，你哪里不舒服呢？”有着良好职业素养的神木开始尝试着进入角色，让自己不那么紧张。  
“医生你难道不是最清楚的吗？”  
又来了，小健每次这样简直就是在犯规！明明知道自己最受不了他色气的眼神和故意压低声音说话的样子了！  
神木开始在脑内回想着佐藤的每一处敏感点，开始学着佐藤以前对他做的，慢慢将嘴唇凑近佐藤的身体，在后颈摩挲着。  
佐藤看着自家恋人笨拙而又努力的样子，觉得可爱的不行，忍不住笑了。  
“诶？”神木抬起头来看着佐藤，难道自己被嫌弃了？一下子委屈的情绪就涌了上来。明明自己也没这么想过的，明明先引诱的人是你的，明明自己之前根本就没有主动献身过，都是被带着走的，一下子突然要自己这样当然会不知所措啊！  
看出自家恋人内心委屈的样子被佐藤看在眼里，无奈之余又有些心疼，自己刚刚怎么就没忍住呢？  
大概是隆太可爱了吧。  
“不做了不做了！”神木干脆一屁股做到沙发上，撅着嘴不说话，自顾自地委屈着。  
“傻瓜。”佐藤这一句不说还好，一说神木整个人突然就哭了出来，这下倒好，佐藤完全不知所措了。  
“本来，本来就是小健先引诱我的嘛，我完全没有……没有先主动过，都是，都是小健先……先……一下子要我这样完全不知道该怎么做啊。”整个人抽泣得上句不接下句。  
这下倒确实是佐藤的不是了，他该拿这个小可爱怎么办啊。  
他伸手去抱神木，却被神木甩开，还被回了一句，“最讨厌小健了！”完了还听到吸鼻子的声音。  
本来看到今天电视上的神木穿白大褂的样子，还想来个角色扮演的，这下好了，自家恋人已经说出了最讨厌小健这样的宣言了，他能有什么办法呢？  
大概只能硬着头皮上了吧。  
“隆。”  
旁边这人完全不理。  
“不是在嘲笑你哦。”佐藤见神木完全不理他，只好自顾自地说着，“因为隆太可爱了啊，不知所措的害羞样子也好，有些笨拙地亲吻我的样子也好，都太过可爱了。所以并不是觉得隆做的不好啊，是因为隆不需要做得很好，我就已经很喜欢隆了。”  
“诶？”神木回过头来看着佐藤，虽然鼻翼还在一抽一抽的，但眼泪已经没在往下掉了。“所以，小健并不是在嫌弃我？”  
“笨蛋，我怎么会嫌弃你，喜欢你还来不及。”  
“我我……我也，最喜欢小健了。”神木低下头小声地说。  
“所以，医生，我们要继续吗？”  
没等神木反应过来，佐藤就已经伸手迅速将他衣服扒了下来，嘴唇凑过来吻住了他。

舌头伸进来得很迅速，让神木不禁想佐藤在演浪客剑心的时候是不是全身上下都有练过。啊……明明自己也是在片场的人啊，而且还一直盯着小健。  
“我亲你的时候你竟然分心？”  
“不是，没有，呜……”他还没来得及辩解，第二个吻就落了下来，这次比上次要更为霸道直接，连回应的机会都不给自己。那人修长灵活的手指顺着神木后背抚摸而下，到了裤腰部分，在后腰上打着转。  
吻顺着嘴唇一直往下，佐藤轻轻含住神木的喉结舔舐着，顺着锁骨一直来到神木的乳首。白皙的皮肤映衬下，小巧而粉红。佐藤抬眼看了神木一眼，含住了。他开始慢慢地研磨啃噬着，直到两边的小红豆都开始晶亮而挺立。  
“小……小健！”神木呼吸开始变得不均匀。  
果然啊，小健真的好厉害啊，每次都能让自己那么舒服，可自己却还是那么没用。  
“别急，隆，别急。”佐藤轻声安抚着自家恋人，修长的手指却飞快地解着神木的裤带。  
很快，神木的分身就已经被握在了佐藤手中。  
虽然不是第一次了，但毕竟已经很久没有做过了，神木还是颇为紧张，他忍不住屏住呼吸。  
佐藤看出了神木的紧张，安抚地亲吻着神木的额头，脸颊，眼皮，嘴唇，神木分身上的手轻轻撸动着“别怕，隆，我会很温柔的。”  
“嗯。”渐渐开始觉得舒适得神木点了点头，稍微放放松了些。

佐藤从茶几抽屉里翻出一瓶润滑剂倒在自己手上，掰开神木的双腿，修长的手指轻巧地分开神木的臀瓣，向后穴探去，另一只手依旧不忘细致地摩挲着神木的分身。  
到底是许久没做了，佐藤有些摸不准位置，但好在自己记性也没多差，很快就找到了神木的最为敏感的点，轻柔地按摩起来。

前面持续的按摩和后面突如其来的快感，让神木整个人忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。但始终觉得缺少了点什么。  
佐藤在神木后穴的手指已经加到了第三根，进出摩擦着。心想着差不多了，迅速解开自己的裤带，将抽屉中摸出来的安全套戴上，将分身缓缓地推进神木的身体。  
佐藤的尺寸还是让神木的产生了异物感，他轻轻哼出了声。  
“疼吗？”佐藤俯下身子轻声问他。  
“有一点。”神木点点头。  
“那我等一会儿好了。”佐藤开始亲吻他，灵活的舌头扫过他身上的每一个敏感点，另一只手也没有停下对前身的摩挲。  
缓慢堆积起来的快感消除了身后的不适。看到神木的表情有所变化，佐藤意识到差不多是时候了，便开始缓缓动起来。

从一开始佐藤就是冲着那个点去的，即便是一开始的缓慢也是慢慢研磨着那个点。神木渐渐也进入状态开始发出闷哼时，佐藤才开始动真格。  
他轻声唤着神木的名字，身下却毫不减速地进出着。  
每一次的撞击都让神木忍不住想要尖叫出来，可偏生自己的恋人今天实在有些坏心眼，自己才发出第一个音节，他就吻上来讲自己所有的呻吟和尖叫都变得含糊不清，吞咽入肚。  
他们不是第一次做了，但也许是很久没做，佐藤这次冲撞的力度和速度都是以前不曾有过的，神木几乎以为自己的腰会断。  
除此之外，佐藤每一次的撞击都正好撞在神木最为敏感的地方，手上也没有停下对神木分身的按摩，神木几乎要被潮水般的快感淹没，脑子里也开始变得一片空白。

小健，小健，小健……  
脑子里几乎没有什么意识，只有眼前这个人的名字，样子还有一切的一切，啊，果然好喜欢这个人啊。  
伴随着身体的颤抖和眼角的泪水，神木最终喃喃着佐藤的名字高潮了。  
佐藤吻了吻神木的泪痕，释放了自己。  
我也，最喜欢隆了啊。

 

事后。  
“小健！下次我一定可以让你满意的。”某人信誓旦旦地说。  
“那不如就现在吧。”  
“诶？！我我我……诶？！”  
“傻瓜。”  
神木隆之介，又一次被自家恋人按在床上，来了一发。


End file.
